Don't Look Back
by amberluvron
Summary: When Numbuhs 1,2,3,4,5,9,and 86 go to camp for the summer they learn of a horrible curse. What they don't know is this curse won't stop until it makes everyone in the camp pay, with blood.
1. Don't leave me here

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Okay I admit it, I don't own KND, but all the wonderful characters belong to Tom Warburton. YOU WILL PRASIE HIM OR THE WORLD WILL SPLIT IN TWO. (**men in white coats arrive to take me away)**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Yeah," Numbuh Three shouted happily throwing an armful of clothes to Numbuh Five who silently packed them in a suitcase, "Were going to camp!"

"Uh," Numbuh Five said slowly, "You better calm down before you go nuts."

"Speaking of nuts," came a male voice walking into the room holding a can of pecans, "Do you guys want any."

Numbuh Five and Numbuh Three walked over to Numbuh Two and silently got a handful of pecans, then Numbuh Two threw the empty can onto the floor and the three of them plopped down in Numbuh Three's pile of Rainbow Monkey dolls and talked silently among themselves.

"Are you guys all packed," Numbuh Two asked them, shifting in the pile of colorful monkeys.

"Numbuh Five was packed days ago," Numbuh Five said quickly stealing a pecan out of the pile that Numbuh Three had set on the floor in order to hug a rainbow monkey, "But Numbuh Three is forcing me to help her, why are we going to this camp anyway?"

"Because silly," Numbuh Three said in a bright voice, "Numbuh One says that the Delightful Children are planning an attack on certain members of the team, so by sending those certain members to camp there out of danger."

Numbuh Three then reached down to eat her pecans but discovered there were none there, with a sad and confused face she began to move her dolls around looking for them frantically, little did she know that Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five had already eaten and digested them.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Hours later the KND were loading on the bus, Numbuh Five plopped into a seat and Numbuh Two sat next to her, Numbuh Four nervously sat down next to Numbuh Three who gave him a sweet happy smile, he blushed. At last Numbuh Nine sat next to Numbuh One and the bus driver closed the doors and prepared (after buckling his seat belt) to pull out of the bus stop. That's when an Irish voice broke the air. (Guess who)

"Wait," The voice screamed as she ran up next to the bus, climbing on she gave the bus driver a curt nod and headed down the isle, It was Numbuh Eighty-Six, what a surprise.

Nigel let out a low groan and sunk down deeper in his seat hoping she didn't see him, too bad she did.

"Nigel Uno," She screamed loud enough to wake the dead, "What are you doing here."

"Protecting myself from the delightful Children," He replied in a haughty voice, "What are you doing here."

All of a sudden her voice got quieter and filled with embarrassment.

"Me mum says I have no friends," She said sadly, "I need to go to camp in order to make some."

"Well kids," The bus driver said in a loud booming voice, "Lets get going then."

He slammed on the gas and the bus flew forward causing Numbuh 86 to topple off her feet and hit the ground hard, the laughter started, at first in low snickers but rising until the whole bus echoed with the children's cruel laughing.

Numbuh 86 managed to pull herself off the floor in time to see Numbuh One pointing at her and whispering to Numbuh Nine who was sitting next to him.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Numbuh 86's POV_**

How could they laugh so cruelly, it wasn't enough to get abused at home, now I have to go through it all at camp. And him, I though he was so different so perfect, almost like a god, Mum always said I would find myself a victim and have to open up and feel something for a man one day. I just didn't realize it would be so soon. Numbuh Nine was so pretty, her prefect crimped blonde hair, curvy figure, and round full lips made her a "must have" for every guy, and now it seemed Nigel as well. The tears came as she picked herself up and liberally dusted herself off before looking around for a seat. Then it occurred to her that every child had somehow occupied all the seats with their backpacks or feet, making it clear to her that no one wanted her. Silently she walked to the front of the bus in her usual proud arrogant way and sat in the one available seat, and now she knew why it was, the bus driver reeked.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Upon arriving at the camp they all filed out to be greeted by a burly man, he had on a red jogging suit and sunglasses, a silver whistle hung out of the corner of his mouth and his hands were crossed over his chest.

"WELCOME TO CAMP MARGRETE," The man yelled, "I AM YOUR CAMP DIRECTOR MR. SIR AND YOU ARE TO CALL ME BY MY NAME IS THAT CLEAR."

"Yes," A small meek boy answered from the back.

"NO TALKING," Mr. Sir yelled at the boy, "NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY."

"Stupid boy," Numbuh 86 said in an arrogant voice, "Serves you right."

"YOU TOO LITTLE MISSY," Mr. Sir yelled at Numbuh 86, "NOW."

She immediately dropped down and started doing pushups, everyone else remained silent.

"I WILL NOW READ OUT YOUR BUNK ASSIGNMENTS," He shouted, "ABIGAIL LINCOLN, FANNY MC'FAY, JENNA FORESST, KUKI SANBAN, CHELSEA ROLLINS, MELISSA KELSON, AND SANDRA LITTLE WILL ALL BE IN BUNK 1. WALLABEE BEATLES, KEEF LEDGER, NIGEL UNO, HOAGIE GILLIGAN, OTTO HARRINGTON, PARKER DOUGAL, AND ROBERT MAHONEY ARE ALL IN BUNK 2. GOT IT, GOOD NOW MOVE OUT.

As if on cue the whole groups of kids started filing off of the lawn to their bunks, but if they were smart they would have turned around and jumped back on the bus before it filed out of the parking lot in a cloud of dust, for the horror had yet to begin.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Authors Note:

Just so you know this chapter was horrible, but for those of you who have read my stories, they generally do get better. In the next chapter you'll meet the rest of the charecters and learn of the curse of camp Margrete.


	2. He never met her there

Responding to Reviews:

tha fonix freeke : Yes this will be a 1/86 couple

Sammeh Teh CheeseCake: Thank you for the nice review. Its true that this starts out one sided romance, but will turn to two sided, eventually.

A.Nonymous: I don't mean to copy "Holes" I just really like that name. And no, Madame Margret will not be making an appearance. It's named after someone completely different.

The girls slowly shuffled into their dark cabin and began to claim their beds, Numbuh Five took a top bunk, Numbuh Three took the one under her, Numbuh 9 chose the bunk next to Numbuh Five on the top, and by default Numbuh 86 took the one under her. Immediately after unpacking her stuff a petite girl with short black hair and green almond shaped eyes jumped off her top bunk and ran to a girl with long blonde hair, streaked pink. The girl was studying herself in a mirror but as soon as the black haired-girl came over she closed the mirror and shoved it in her sleeping bag. The girls exchanged warm greetings, and then lowered their voices to a whisper.

"I'm kinda nervous," The black-haired girl said in a whisper, "My brother told me what happened here and now everyone claims this camp is cursed."

"What curse," Numbuh Nine said loudly, laying her novel down on her pillow and leaning over the side of her bed so as to stare at the two girls.

"Well," The black haired girl started slowly, "A few years ago the camp was divided into two sides that were separated by the lake, a boys side, and a girls side. Margaret Schilling's parents owned the camp and named it after her. She loved this place and came back every year, but soon disaster struck."

Outside a large clap of thunder sounded and immediately all the girls got off their beds and formed a circle on the floor as the girl continued her tragic tale.

"Margaret was extremely beautiful, and of course at the welcome dance when the boys and girls met for the first time, she attracted the eyes of Marc, a young boy who was blinded by her beauty. They fell in love and promised that they would do anything for each other. It was a few weeks later when they decided that just dances were not enough time for them to see each other, they arranged to meet on the beach after lights out, he would row across the lake and meet her In the dead of the night."

"That's so sweet," Numbuh Three chirped in a happy voice.

"It would have been sweet," The black-haired girl said, "If he had survived in time to meet her."

"Wait a second," Numbuh Five said, "Who are you anyway."

"My name is Sandra Little," she said with a flip of her hair, "Now do you mind if I continue my story."

All the girls nodded in perfect synchronization, they were hypnotized by Sandra's words.

"When Marc snuck out to the boat house and silently removed a canoe from the boat house, there was a slight storm brewing, but he didn't care, all he could focus on was Margaret. He was a pretty good canoer, and was confident as he set out into the lake, bound for the beach that lay on the other side. As he got closer to the middle of the lake he became aware that the storm was picking up and creating difficulty for him to keep going, the wind was icy and it chilled him to the bone, it wasn't long after that when he saw the beach, but upon his approach he realized it was rocks, large rocks. The rip tide wouldn't let him go and within seconds his canoe was filling with water, unable to escape the unforgiving black water he went down with his ship. Back on the beach Margaret realized he wasn't coming and without realizing it she waded out into the water calling his name, the rip tide caught her, and she drowned that night. Upon discovering both bodies floating in the water the camp moved the camps together so that nothing like this would ever happen again. Some say that Margaret still remains on the beach and that in the dead of the night you can hear her crying, crying for Marc, her lost love. She won't stop until everyone feels the pain she felt that night when he didn't come"

Suddenly the door opened slowly and in walked a tall blonde girl, she had on a camp Margaret T-shirt and a giant fake smile plastered on her face.

"Okay kids," she said in a light cheery voice, "my name is Jen your camp counselor and its time for you to go to bed.

With a loud moan all the girls disassembled their circle and headed for their own private beds. On the way to her bunk bed Numbuh Nine couldn't help stopping to talk to Sandra.

"Is it true," She whispered softly to the girl.

Sandra stared at her with shocking green eyes.

"God can only hope not," she muttered softly.

As the girls slowly fell asleep Numbuh Nine could swear she heard a girl crying in the distance.


	3. I was alone once more

Meanwhile in the boys side of camp...................

When Numbuh One first stepped into the small cramped cabin the thing that stood out the most was one boys bed, the wall around it was completely covered with photos of one girl. They weren't posters, and she obviously wasn't a model, in some photos she was playing sports, in some she was swimming, and in some she was at the camp dances. She had long sandy blonde hair around her shoulders that lay in waves, piercing green eyes, and a petite frame. Her smile was a small one, and she seemed sort of camera shy.

"What's with the photos," Numbuh Two said loudly.

A laugh echoed from the back of the room and a short boy stepped forward, he had brown hair and large freckles covering his whole face.

"That's Otto's girl," The boy said with a small snort, "actually she doesn't know that he's alive, but he is obsessed with her."

Suddenly from the shrine around his bed a tall redhead pulled his face away from admiring the blonde girl.

"She's an absolute goddess isn't she," he said in a breathy voice.

"Does she go here," Numbuh Four asked.

"Yea," The brown-haired boy said with a nod, "She's in Bunk One."

"That's where the girls are," Numbuh One said to his two teammates, "I wonder if the know her."

"We can ask them tomorrow at the lake," Numbuh Two said back quietly.

No sooner had Numbuh Two let out this last syllable then Mr. Sir stormed in and sent them to bed.

"Great," Numbuh Four said in a muttered voice, "We get Mr. Ass."

The boys laughed and hurried off to their separate beds, not being able to wait until the next day when they could share their experience with the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on girls," Jen screamed loudly, "Time for an early morning swim, were meeting the boys for one before breakfast."

"It's freezing," Sandra complained from her bed, "We'll get hypothermia."

"Nonsense," Jen said laughing, "Now pull yourselves out of bed and into your suits."

It took a few minutes for all the girls to get changed, and by the time they did the freezing morning weather had turned pleasant and warm. Walking down the long stone path to the beach Numbuh Five, Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Nine were laughing and chatting.

"Are we gonna tell the guys about the curse," Numbuh Nine asked.

"Why shouldn't we," Numbuh Five asked in a questioning voice.

"Because they'll deny it and laugh in our face," Numbuh Nine replied as-a-matter-of-factly

"It's a chance we'll have to take," Numbuh Five replied just as they reached the beach.

Suddenly past the girls walked Numbuh 86, her head was hanging low and she looked truly sad to be there.

"Hey Numbuh 86," Numbuh Nine shouted, "You can hang out with us if you want."

Numbuh Nine ignored the rest of the girl's heads violently shaking the word "no" as Fanny slowly walked over.

"You really mean it," The redhead asked suspiciously.

"Yea," Numbuh Nine replied.

Numbuh 86 shrugged her shoulders and then began to set up her towel next to theirs when they reached the beach. Suddenly a petite blonde girl with shocking green eyes walked over.

"Hi," she said softly, "I don't believe we've met, my name is Chelsea Rollins."

As the rest of the group introduced themselves, Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Four walked over with a boy that they had never seen before.

"Hey you guys," Numbuh One said.

The girls responded with a resounding hello.

"Wait you're the girl from the photographs," Numbuh Four said pointing at Chelsea.

Chelsea looked confused.

"Guys," Numbuh Five said pointing to the girl, "This is Chelsea."

"This is Otto," Numbuh Two said pushing Otto forward.

"Hi," Otto said in a nervous voice to Chelsea.

"Hi," Chelsea said back warmly.

"HI," He said again.

"I got to go," Chelsea said, she looked really freaked out as she walked away, Otto looked back at the group, gave them a thumbs up, and ran off after her.

"What was that all about," Numbuh Three asked as the boys set up their towels.

"Don't ask," Numbuh One said rolling his eyes, as he plopped down to Numbuh Nine. He didn't realize the shock on Numbuh 86's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

86 POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's why she invited me over here to scorn me and make me feel bad that Nigel likes her and not me. It was all a trap, good for nothing bitch, I got to get out of here, I can't take their laughter any longer.

"Excuse me," I say standing up.

I begin to walk toward the direction of the boathouse; at least I won't have to deal with anyone in there. Walking in the first thing I notice is the lack of light, which is probably caused by the broken light bulb above me. Suddenly I hear a noise over by the canoes, looking that way I notice a small girl that is bout my age. You could tell she was very pretty, even in the dark. Her skin seemed healthy and bright and her chocolate brown eyes shone with warmth.

"Hi," she said stepping out of the shadows, now I could see her full red lips and short ebony colored hair.

"Hi," I said cautiously, not sure what to think of someone that likes to hang around in dark boathouses.

"Who are you," She asked.

"My name is Fanny Mc'cay," I said in a surprised voice, "Who are you?"

"I'm Julianne Andrews, my parents own this camp,"

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't have many friends here," She said in a sad voice, "Would you like to be my friend."

It was as if an angel had just sent me a sign, little did I know that it was actually the devil speaking to me through this girl, not god.

"Sure," I said turning away to gaze out on the beach once more, seeing Numbuh Nine laughing with Numbuh One only filled me with more jealousy as I spun around to look or Julianne. But she wasn't there all there was a canoe laying face down on the floor, I was alone once more.


	4. it's such a cold night

**You think you know me   
Word on the street is that you do   
you want my history   
what others tell you won't be true**

That night was one of the coldest all summer, temperatures plummeting into the mid 60's made it impossible for anyone to sleep comfortably. While most of the frail girls pulled their blankets over their heads and fought desperately to keep warm there was one red-head who pulled herself groggily out of her bed and walked sleepily along the floor to get a sweatshirt. She needed some time to think, and what better way to do that then a walk along the beach. Plodding softly as to not to wake up her bunkmates she walked to Numbuh Nines bed and peered in. She had somehow contorted her body so that her butt was sticking way up in the air and her feet were over the edge of the wood slightly. 86 couldn't see her; she was buried too deep into the blankets. Taking another cautious look around, she opened the door and entered the cold outside.

**I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep   
Nobody's really seen my million subtleties**

It was at that moment that she was very glad she had brought a sweatshirt, for the wind stung her face and hands making her shiver in the regret of coming out here. At that moment she peered into the crystal clear water and was met with a reflection of a girl, standing right next to her.

**Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt   
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh   
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark   
If you want my auto, want my autobiography   
Baby, just ask me   
**

"Stay away," She shouted violently as she tore her eyes away from the pond to meet the girl lurking in the shadows.

"Wow you anti-social," said a delicate voice as Numbuh Nine stepped out of the shadows.

She was confused, she was positive that the girl had been sleeping comfortably and soundly when she left the bunk, yet here she was large smile plastered on her face and her platinum blonde hair blowing in the slight wind.

"What are you doing here," Numbuh Eighty-Six said, putting as much venom into her voice as possible.

If she detected her hate, Numbuh nine didn't say anything, instead she just laughed and opened her lips to speak once again.

**I hear you talking   
Well, it's my turn now   
I'm talking back   
Look in my eyes   
So you can see just where I'm at**

"Your not the only one who likes to walk alone along a river on the coldest night in history," Jenna said with a flip of her hair.

"go away," Numbuh Eighty-Six said coldly, "You already stole Nigel, I don't need you making fun of me too."

"I'm not," The blonde insisted, "And as for Numbuh One, I don't even think of him as remotely close to being my boyfriend. He's just a good best friend for me."

Numbuh Nine let out a sigh before speaking again.

"You're a pretty, smart, powerful girl," She said encouragingly, "Don't let a guy put you down."

And with those words, she had turned her back on the redhead and headed up the hill to the cabin.

**I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace   
I walked a million more to find what fish is which **

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt   
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh   
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark   
If you want my auto, want my autobiography   
Baby, just ask me

"You must hate her," Said a cold voice from behind.

Numbuh Eighty-Six spun around quicklyand saw immediately the cloud of black hair swirling in the wind and the serious brown eyes penetrating into her. Julianne had found her.

"I don't hate her," Numbuh Eighty-Six said honestly, "I just, think she's a lot to compete with."

"In a moment everything can change," Julianne said in a dark voice, "I think an accident that would keep her away from Nigel and everyone else forever is in order here."

"Wait I don't want her to get hurt," Numbuh Eighty-Six protested.

"Silly girl," Julianne said with an evil smile, "You don't know what you want, were gonna be friends forever, we are one, it's my responsibility to tell you what you want."

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt   
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh   
I laugh more than I cry   
You piss me off, good-bye   
Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt   
If you want my auto, want my autobiography   
Baby, just ask me

Numbuh Eighty-Six looked out on the water once again and when she turned around Julie was gone again. Suddenly over the camp you could hear a crying noise, the crying of Margaret waiting for her lost love. With a shiver of fear, she turned and ran as fast as she could back to the safety of the bunk. Little did she know that Julianne was planning her attack, and no one in this camp would be safe, ever again.


End file.
